Code Geass: LXG
by TheWriter946
Summary: Inspired Fan One-Shot. Separate multi-crossover.


_A/N: Inspired by many sources, all credits belonging to them. A "What-If" AU crossover scenario: Holy Britiannian Empire and the United States of America rivialry. The usage of the League to keep both countries at check, due to the vast unknown forces out there. Original sources belongs to their creators. Underlined are from its source materials. I own nothing! Edit: Just adding any details that came out of my mind. This whole thing resided in my head and just want to put this out there. Constructive critism welcome. Written as a classified log in perspective of OC character of M (head of Britannian __Office of Secret Intelligence __department) of this universe. _

* * *

_"For we are opposed around the world by a monolithic and ruthless conspiracy that relies on covert means for expanding its sphere of influence-on infiltration instead of invasion, on subversion instead of elections, on intimidation instead of free choice, on guerrillas by night instead of armies by day. It is a system which has conscripted vast human and material resources into the building of a tightly knit, highly efficient machine that combines military, diplomatic, intelligence, economic, scientific and political operations..." -John F. __Kennedy_

**Recent Report By Director M:**

_**By not guessing, it takes one to know one. A fateful day was embarked on the time of reason and questionability. Hobbes believed that peace can be achieved through absolutes. Locke believed differently. There is a saying where I go by: Si vis pacem, para bellum. Society itself is often unsatisfied by what they have, forgetting the values of human conditions-and history itself. The department as far as I know are tasked to monitor the Empire's defections, its enemies, and to find late Prince Clovis "mess" (someone or something). I am strongly tempted to use my "freedom of speech" against the Emperor due my sympathies to their Areas' resistance. **_

_**Note to self: cutting down my smoking habits is pretty hard like reading "books of magic". **_

_**The Historical Timeline of our World for now (read as judge or you see fit)**_

**The Beginning:** Any explantation of whatsoever can be placed; a haiku would be most fitting. Yet, this is where the Geass (an extraordinary power that is extremely classified) originated from. The dawn of mankind's awareness.

**14 and 15th Century:** The element Sakuradite is founded, an element that reserved firmly on the Periodic Table. Marco Polo describes it intensely in his Travels, one of the obvious reasons Christopher Columbus breached the boundaries of the New World.

**17th Century:** Brutus of Troy founded early Britain. Invaded by the Roman Empire (ancestors of the Britannian Empire) and left their influences-Kings Uther and then his son famous Arthur ruled notably under guidance of a certain sage and illusionist. Their descendent Henry VIII remained faithful to one wife Queen Anne-which bore Gloriana the First, her courts held likes of Johannes Suttle, Edward Face, Sir Jack Wilton, Sir Basildon Bond, William Shakespeare, and Prospero the Successor.

Her son, Henry IX ascended to the throne after her death. The Golden Age of Tutor Dynasty. Yet there is indeed the catch: a debate between pragmatism and ambitous goals. The Geass Order was founded, some of its members wish to push boundaries to unite beyond the world. Fearing the abuse of responsibility, His Royal Majesty Henry IX authorized "The League"; a group of many capable abilties, alongside Geass, to counter the darkest plans of Geass users. To defend its empire, and to watch. Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? Ego nescio, qui soluta implebit?

**1760s-70s: **Ah, where we start off. The Holy Britannian Empire rules from England (perhaps taken from the Holy Roman Empire). Their exploration and expansion created colonies, debts, and wars. The Duke of Britinnia bribes Benjamin Franklin to betray the war for independence in the American Colonies. Yet a game of competition and threats between the Geass Order and the League changed the mind of this once-turned philosopher. War was hell for the American Crown Loyalists, the retreating Britannians escorted them.

**1776:** The post-royal colonies in North America have established the United States of America. The Holy Britannian Empire reluctantly recoginzed them, as other European nations began to extort their own interests against the empire.

**1789: **The royal kingdom of France is plagued by its civilian's uprising, greatly influcenced by its once-been ally's rebellion. The French Royalists ally themselves to the Britannian Empire as a result.

**Late 18th Century and early 19th Century: **Thus, the Geass Order and The League were involved in numerous rebellions and revolutions (self-interests are often are the causes). Lemuel Gulliver with certain friends (such as the ones who help others escape the bloody coup) visits France. The Britannian Empire is ruled by Henry X. The formation of Europa United is made.

Napoleon Bonaparte is an interesting case-eventually he learns of the Britannian's Geass Order, and The League. He did strengthen Europa United. However, he soon bombarded Britian and Russia, declaring himself to be a dictator of the world. Sparking the Napoleonic Wars. Thus, after his surprising victories, a token of remembrance was requested by him-to assassinate him, to save the E.U's foundation.

Meanwhile the Britannian Empire conquered Egypt and Ceylon. Thus half of Africa is taken.

**1853-1943**_**: **_The United States of America were soon strengthening their place on the world, after their moderate civil war that expelled the insuition of slavery, reinforced the ideas of equality. Defeated Conferderate soldiers sought refuge within the empire with the help of Britannian "purists". Eventually, America and Britannia became such dark foils of each other, two worldly superpowers at odds against each other. It is said that, American "Commodore Matthew Perry crosses the Pacific with four black ships with outer rings that are operated with electric motors. They discover Japan, who have an isolationist policy. Japan realizes that they'd fallen behind the rest of the world".

This would have an everlasting impact on both Britannia and America.

At this time, two factions arose to play around the Geass Order, and the League. The Legitimate Faction, and the Purist Faction. The Purists gain popular influence within the Geass Order; establishing that the League is heavily sympathies with its enemies and against the empire's interests.

Mockingly, the supremacists held cards against the League; they must prove themselves in time loyal to their emperor, lest to be a threat against the empire.

_"All it took was a spark..."_

They hired a group to inflame growing tensions: Ming the Merciless, Kabai Singh, Fantomas (main leader, with his henchmen: Reed and Dante), John Sunlight, and Madame (Devil).

The League at that time were known infamy in Britannia, but held popular imaginations in America. Consisted of Sire Allen Quatermain, lone Captain Nemo (highly considered to be an annoyance to the Britannian Navy), Madame Mina Harker, geass user Rodney Skinner, Mr. Dorian Gray (defected then killed), American agent Tommy Sawyer, and Dr. Henry Jekyll (his alter-ego, Edward Hyde was notorious in the streets).

Eventually by succeeding in their mission, they are branded as traitors and enemies to the Royal Crown.

However, agent Sawyer convinced them to defect to the Americas with help of Dr. Savage, Sire Flash Gordon, Madame Sheea, Miss Torchy Blane, a canine named Rin Tin Tin, a long-lost nobles' child John Clayton, and a trio of mysterious viligantes with their Knightmares ("the Rockeeter", "the Shadow", and "the Phantom"). With a certain help of an African Royal prince Lothar, whose bloodline consists of those kingdoms who are were conquered, non-aligned, or not invaded.

Historical artifacts with their mysteries ranging from the 11th century to 19th century were almost lost, if it weren't for Madame Elizabeth Winters, Dr. Henry Walton Jones Jr, geass user Count Abby Bennett Wilson, aged Mr. Clayton, Hercule Poirot, Nero Wolfe, Mr. Dupin, "Monsieur" Lecoq, usual drug-addict Maximilien Heller, wary detective Charles Parker, officer Charlie Chan, and their Knightmare known as "I.M". All prevented such artifacts from falling into Britannian hands. They are backed by Viscount Raoul, Lord Wimsey, and Marquis de St. Evremonde (who gives thanks of his parents' survival due to League's actions).

First Worldly War was already unleashed, leaving amount of bloodshed and destruction in its wake. A third major world-changing revolution was already grown in backwards Russia-now Soviet Union, masterminded by a certain revolutionary that was sent by Britannia (ironic).

**1944-1955:** Modernized Japan was weaken by the First Worldly War, this soon marked the dawn of the Holy Britannian Empire. The Purist factions branches with the parties Meanwhile, the Geass Order and the Purists Faction arranged many assassinations and plots against the minds that condemn or are against them.

**1947_: _**The Holy Britannian Empire would route their actions and deeds in observance. Meanwhile, hostilities against America that are still ongoing. Undercover members who risk capture are consisted with Miss Velma Dinkley, Hector Plasm, "Hell Boy" (main leader of this squad), "Atomic Robo", Dr. Egon Spenger, Mr. Jones, Mr. Steven Austin, Jonathan Hemlock, and Jamie Sommers.

The Purist Faction went through multiple stages where they commited themselves that conquered "Areas" are underneath them. Often times after getting permissions from top imperial officals to give military marches, they persecute and route anyone they believe to be inferior underneath them. Their secret military police sweeped fear in many.

**1963:** Knights compromising Henry West, Lincoln Hayes, Jim Phelps, Hayashi Kato, Roger "Race" Bannon, and Sharron Macready are disillusioned by Britannian's attempt to use them as "the League against the League". They foil a Britannian operation in occupied Africa, nicknamed "Draka". Sighting of a blue box.

**1966**_**: **_Count Barnabas Collins, Dr. Benton Quest, Miss Emma Peel, Sire Arsene Lupin III, and Miss Nancy Drew are recruited to from seeking cold cases that are uncrackable (such as the Missing Persons cases) to investigate any suspicious activities. They knew the huge responsibility that would be undertaking in case of breaching ethics and morals.

**1980s-1988:** Confrontations between the Geass Order and The League intensifies, the conflict is drawn almost a draw with no clear victories. Often times are skirmishes and violent crossfires. Conspiracies run rampant. Assassinations were almost feared. Technology bloomed-the increase for Knightmares rose, prices skyrocketed. Prominent members were enlisted such as "Robocop" (once been deceased officer Alex Murphy who was killed in crossfire in a gang war), Miss Sarah Connor (who had two pursuits against her by two different individuals, claiming from the far-future company that brought Alex back to life. See files), Ellen Ripley (a well-known female marine), Agent MacGyver-whose geass who can observe and use tools, officer Axel Foley, and ex-agent John McClane. They became reinforcements to Dr. Emmet Brown, Kesuke Miyagi, Oscar Goldman, Jack Burton, Agent Baracus, and Miss Lisa who are putting down a supernatural conflict that threatens both America and the Holy Britannian Empire (See the Lost Boys, Tony Motanna, Max Headroom hack, and Milton's army of the dead).

Dr. Egon Spengler works with Connor Macleod, Scott Howard, and Michael Knight on many missions. KITT was created (upgraded version of CCBB). Dr. Henry Walton Jones Jr. tried to convince notorious Carmen Sandiego to help them on several occasions.

**1990s-1999:** The 98th Emperor is overthrown. "Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles marries Marianne vi Britannia". Tensions were running higher than before between the Britannian Empire and United States with its allies. The League sought more members such as Bruce Lerory, Conner MacLead, Agent Lara Croft, Dr. Selinski, Al Calavicci, officer Dale Cooper, Vincent Keller (almost very hard to recruit), and agents Ripley, Ash, and Hawk. Miss Mina hired Buffy Summers, a renowned geass specialist in supernatural. She soon introduced the Thronberrys, a pet cainine named Cowardy, and once-been child genius Professor Dextar with his sister (who is secretly an agent posed as a fashion model), and partner Professor Utonium.

**2009:** Marianne vi Britannia is assassinated and her daughter is crippled due to it, her son Lelouch vi Britannia confronted his father about this-agents told us that in swift motion, Emperor Charles sends them to Japan as politcal hostages.

"Britannia's Viceroy Government officially proposes a reform on a technological agreement concerning the bioelectronics field. Technology such as Trons and Tobots are created. Japanese officials agree that it is a move to sanction Japan. Prime Minister Kururugi immediately releases a statement of opposition and also states that he is considering presenting this case to an international court."

"International human rights group NAR issues a statement condemning the policies the Holy Britannian Empire imposes on Numbers." The League members agents Luther, Simon, and Annie have gained via evidence on brutalites of the empire's mass surveillance (code-named B.B) and brainwashing.  "The empire ignores the statement, to the critisisim of many around the world."

"Britannian military forces conduct air strike on Hanoi, the capital of Vietnam, claiming they are performing limited attacks on guerilla military bases. According to a Japanese military official, based on the scar on the landscape, no effort was made to reduce collateral damage against ordinary citizens." The League members of Agent Snake, Miss Lara Croft, Mr. Reed Richards, Agent Salander, Walker Glanton, Agent John Wick, and a mysterious dweller not from our world, Haruk Haruhora, reinforce American forces there of its hellish landscape. Operations to find and save POWs were made.

"Britannia's Foreign Ministry claim Japan is supporting terrorist activities such as a bombing in Manila, capital of the Philippines." Very ignorant of the Britannian Empire on this one. A top secret lab had an accident of zombification outbreak. Agent Jill Valentine, Peter Washington, Mr. Shaun, Mr. Ashley Willaims Joanna, with pilots Norman and Clementine are sent there to neturalize it. Deemed successful as they are sent to a certain city to deal another case before its outbreak (See the Racoon City infestation of the Purity and Deadites).

"Britannia fleet passes through territorial limit of Ishigaki Island. "

American patrol craft fires warning shots at Britannian ships "off the coast of Alaska and preforms a forced search on suspicion of drug (Refrain) smuggling."

**2010: **This is were it starts, first with trenches and bloody warfare then to supernatural occurances. Second Worldly War begins. "Charles zi Britannia blindsides the other factions by sending all Knights of the Round to Africa and India, and deploying his flagship, the Great Britannia, to the Indian Ocean. While all eyes turn away from the Pacific." However the American embassy in Japan realizes the motion, as The League members such as the unusual cutter named Edward Scissorhands, Nancy Downs, Tequila Tuen, Agent Dana Scully (head of this rescue squad), Zach Morris, and Agent Rufus quickly evacuated them. Exiled prince Lelouch is thought dead with his sister, Prime Minister is found dead. Japan is conquered, the United States and Union of Soviet Socialist Republics are attacked both sides (See Attack of Pearl Harbor), war is in the air.

**2017-2019? (possibly-not determined yet): **The Holy Britannian Empire have conquered whole Africa, half of Europe (E.U and Soviet Union allied with American Federation of North and South, to combat Euro-Britannia), defeated the Middle East Ferderation (thus gaining power there, and parts of Asia with Japan. Chinese Federation allied with Australia and Americas). The League recently foiled Operation O.S.A (Oppressive States of America). Pretty funny yet ironic attempt to demonize their enemies' hypocrisy in certain aspects.

The Black Rebellion in Japan is sparked by a sole rebel indivdual named "Zero". Very interesting character. The assassin of previous viceroy and Prince Clovis vi Britannia. The Americas and the League supports the Order of the Black Knights. Foiled any plots to destory them. Agent Snake with Doom Guy squads and Chris Redfield are tasked to support the Black Knights, who are regarded as terrorists by Britannia. One of their members, is suspected to be part of the Royal Family of Japan. Special-appointed Knights such as Erdrick, Alucard, Rubin, Ana, Bayonetta, Ryoma, and Shulk are tasked to pair with new viceroy Princesses Cornelia and Euphemia vi Britannia, with their knights such as Lord Guilford and Sire Suzaku Kururugi.

The League members Agent Barcacus David Xanatos, Agent James Bond, Mr. Roberton, Reaver, Joanna Dark, Dr. Jonathan Chase, Miss Buffy Summers, and "Project Prometheus" are tasked to combat Glinda Knights and the Knights of The Round. The E.U is threatened by the Euro-Britannia. They fought with Hyūga Akito against Gene Smilas, who is backed by Geass Order. _(Gene Smilas: current state is deceased as Miss Ashley Ashra killed him, thanks to defection of Claus Warwick. Both fled with the League members_). Soon enough the Holy Britannian Empire conquered whole of Europe.

_**The Holy Britannian Empire is now requesting my presence to the Area 11's current **__**dilemma, with Viceroy Cornelia and sub-viceroy Euphemia. Things would happen I guess. This is me signing out. "All Hail Britannia" just to be safe. -**_**_M, 01 Day 9th Month 2017 Year. _**

* * *

_"We don't live alone. We are members of one body. We are responsible for each other. And I tell you that the time will soon come when, if men will not learn that lesson, then they will be taught it in **fire** and **blood** and **anguish**" -An Inspector Calls_


End file.
